Maya Vasiliyev
Maya is a freelancer on the run from the CDI. Early Life Born October 2nd 2388 on the fringe planet, Kozilar. Maya's early life was spent living in poverty as her parents struggled to piece together a semblance of a normal life. Her father, a salvage/munitions trader, was always extorted out of what little money they had, and her mother worked as a bar maid for the local tavern making virtually nothing. On her 18th birthday, as a means of finally adjusting her to the harsh life, her older brother Mikhail taught her how to defend herself with a knife, and gave her the basics of handling firearms. Regardless of the knowledge pertaining to the lawless nature of Kozilar, Maya was never frightened, largely in part to her having an Axis II personality disorder. The inability to feel emotion allowed her to adapt well to her life on Kozilar, a planet that was predominantly desert, and where murder was about as common as the grains of sand. Her eccentric nature eventually caught the eyes of a mercenary group, seeing this as an escape for her dull life she accepts, even going as far as convincing her brother to go with her, and embarks on her travels. Adult Life / Pre Wolf Pack After finding a new life among strangers, Maya and Mikhail began their lives as mercenaries. Utilizing her lack of emotion, the Commander placed her in charge of small unit actions, knowing she would make the tougher calls without hesitation. Together Maya and the Commander formed a close bond, while she recommended plans that would be most effective the Commander laid out plans in an attempt to minimize the assumed casualties. Her brother on the other hand found a place in the hangar, prepping drop craft for launch, repairing equipment, and forming friendships with the mercs. As a direct result of this Maya, and Mihail would often be seen fighting. She saw the mercs as a means to an end, a paycheck while Mikhail saw them as brothers of battle, a second family. Maya remained unfazed, and continued to play her part in the Commanders operations. Mikhail finally gave up, and refused to carry the same last name as his sister, and began referring to himself as "Fixer." With the end of the arguments so ended the bond between the two. They treated each other as colleagues, but nothing more. A few years down the road the Commander received a contract for the procurement of an experimental chip. Despite the risks the Commander took the contract, and turned to Maya for a plan that would bring it home. After spending countless creating plans, and estimating losses the group reaches a figurative wall. Every algorithm they ran showed them as having a 100% failure rate before the facility is breached. On the verge of abandoning the contract, the Commander chooses the most direct approach, but this time plans to lead the operation herself. Feeling an odd sense of loyalty Maya also volunteers for the mission, and runs the algorithm once more. Now looking at a 60% failure rate the Commander deems the contract as having an acceptable risk, and issues a twenty-four hour notice. Maya, knowing she may very well be killed in the next mission, heads to her brothers quarters. She wakes her brother, and hugs him tightly. Mikhail, still shocked, bears a weak smile, and remembers an old promise he made to his sister, and his parents, a promise that regardless of anything they would remember each other, and fight till the end for each other. Already having left his parents he could not bring himself to lose his sister as well, and told Maya to wait for him before embarking on the contract. The next day the Commander gathers the few original mercs that remained with her throughout the bloody past, and a handful of elite hired contractors. Unbeknownst to them they were about to hit a CDI weapons research station, a station tasked with the creation of Hunter-Killer drones, and the prize they were seeking was the latest in nano circuitry, one that would of revolutionized the AI that CDI created, had it not been stolen. During the initial drop alone close to forty percent of the group was lost to anti orbital fire. The remaining drop troops lay scattered, and disorganized. Seeing this as a necessary sacrifice Maya, Mikhail, and the Commander punch a hole in the defenses and begin to fight their way to the chips location. Over the course of the next few grueling hours the team secures their bounty, but activate a prototype proxy in the process, a proxy one that would cost the group nearly everything. After gathering what remained of her mercs the Commander ordered the shipboard AI to depart from the station, and to make planet fall in a neighboring system in order to assess their losses fully, and make the final trade with their buyer. While the Commander was away Maya, and Mikhail agreed to some deserved R&R, and headed over to the canteen to get some food and destress. But their Meal was cut short as sounds of fights erupted from the center of the ship. The CDI proxy had finally found his targets. Upon seeing him, Maya bolted towards the bridge in an attempt to hit the distress beacon, while her brother stayed behind to try to hold off the threat. Though she didn't know it yet, Mayas life was about to change yet again. Personality and Traits * Suffers from an Axis II personality disorder. She either has an extremely difficult time expressing emotion, forming bonds, and in extreme cases showing complete apathy towards a situation. * Largely independent, mainly due to her trouble past/childhood. * Despite having difficulty forming bonds emotionally she has a strong sense of loyalty. Often putting her self in harms way to save someone she sees as a friend or comrade in arms. Known Augmentations Mayas augmentation was oriented around being a status symbol, a sign of rebellion, while also having a use. * Ocular Modifications - Mainly oriented around allowing her to change the color of her iris, while also allowing her to integrate with basic level shipboard systems, and act as a Heads Up Display. Gallery Category:Fan Made Characters